The purpose of this study is to determine the importance of salt intake in causing, or contributing to, high blood pressure. A specific aim of this protocol is to identify biochemical parameters by which salt-sensitivity could be measured more easily, e.g. in the doctor's office. Some of these parameters include hormonal responses to changes in diet, intracellular calcium and cellular transport mechanisms.